Panem Pleasure inc
by japanscrystaldragon
Summary: "'President Snow used to... sell me...my body, that is,"  Collins, 178 . Ongoing production of Finnick Odair's time in sexual slavery.
1. Chapter 1

**** The following story is a collection of short pieces written by myself and, t.d.c. I can honestly say that we were more concerned about the world imploding because of our collaboration than the quality of these stories, but I have a feeling you will enjoy them nonetheless. Have fun! ****

Everything in the capitol was too . . . Something. The chair I sat in was too soft. The food was too good. Even the trident I had been generously given from admirers had been a little bit too perfect for by preference. I felt completely numb; sure, I had plastered myself with a mask of triumph for the audience, but how should a 14-year-old boy feel after killing several other children? There is no glory in death. I can remember months ago - was it truly that recent? - that even when it came time to pull in the fishing nets, I couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse at ending the lives of those slippery, oddly beautiful fish. But nonetheless, my survival instinct to live will always outshine my pity for those who were lesser than me, if they tried to get in my way that is.

I missed the ocean; that is to say, I missed my home. I missed the tang of salt in the air and the grit of sand beneath my feet. But most of all, I missed my best friend. I wondered if I would ever see her again. I know that she didn't expect to see me come back alive, but thanks to my trident, I made short work of the only remaining competition - the career pack. I couldn't wait to see the look on my Annie's face when I returned to District Four.

But before I could even begin to dream about my homecoming, I had to focus on the present. I had been summoned to President Snow's personal chamber; apparently it was some kind of meeting about my victory. "Entirely protocol.

Two men dressed in dark suits opened the door and escorted President Snow into the room. He gave each man a curt nod and they retreated, giving me a final glance. I assumed that President Snow would take a seat in the chair across from me, but he casually settled beside me on a sofa. He suddenly fixed me with his small, snakelike eyes, and licked his lips.

"I see that you won my games," he stated, like I hadn't already noticed.

"Uhhh . . . Yes. I guess I did." Two could play at that game, bastard.

Snow paused a moment, dropping his eyes to the rest of me slightly distastefully from my sassy retort. They hadn't even let me change out of my arena clothes before rushing me here, and all I wore was a ridiculously shredded chiton-type robe. I had all the right in the world to be testy. I also reeked with the metallic stench of blood, but strangely, the president seemed to as well.

"You're a very good-looking boy, you know." Was it my imagination, or were the president's carefully creased slacks beginning to tent near the crotch?

"Ummm . . ." I couldn't say that I felt comfortable here, alone, in the president's mansion in the first place, but now I was thoroughly alarmed. I flinched as Snow's hand touched my knee, the deliberate pressure causing the hair on the back of my neck to prickle.

"What do you plan to do when you return home?" asked the president, with a squeeze. I shuddered.

"I plan to marry my love, and make a living as a fisherman." Why was it any of his business?

Snow leaned in towards me. "That's not a very beneficial plan."

"And why not?" I demanded. Who was he to say what I could or could not do?

"Because," Snow growled, glancing pointedly at my crotch but then turning his attention back to me, "You have so much potential."

I pulled away from him, desperate to escape his piercing gaze and cold, scaly hands. But the president just followed my motion and pinned me by the shoulders to the couch cushions. I could have thrown him off; I know I could have overpowered him, but the look on Snow's face paralyzed me just as effectively as a small dose of tracker jacker venom. "Don't be scared, all the attractive victors meet this fate," Snow purred, almost as though this could be a condolence.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" I somehow managed to enquire. The president's "tent" had expanded and begun to dig into my leg.

"Well you see, I operate a small organization, an incredibly wealthy one at that. You don't have to do much just do a few jobs for me here and there. I think you'll find that in the long run it's quite worth the payment opportunities. It will keep food on your table. I'm sure a sexy young man like you will have no shortage of suitors."

"What are you talking about," I practically growling ferociously at him.

"It's simple. All that's required of you is merely to satisfy several of those numerous, willing to pay, fan girls of yours. I wasn't particularly fond of the way he emphasized the word "satisfy." Complete dread then seized me as I began to realize exactly what President Snow was insinuating.

I think that's about the point that I began to struggle. "There's no way I would ever do anything like that! I'm going home and I'm going to get married to my fiancée Annie."

"Oh yes. Annie," Snow hissed. "You know wouldn't Annie quite appreciate a man with sufficient income."

"Annie would never want me to do any such thing, no matter what the price."

"Oh! Any price you say. Well let me make this perfectly clear then, so you know exactly what the situation you're in is," President stated heinously. "If you don't cooperate with me, then I'll guarantee there won't be any more Annie to concern yourself about."

"You can't do that, it would be illegal!" I screamed.

"Ha! You think laws, that I made, would have effect on me? Why you truly are a hilarious one aren't you," Snow guffawed.

I was at a loss for words.

President Snow smiled at my bewildered state. "The training facility is up in the mountains, an enjoyable little lodge, "Teivel and Genyon," - he nodded towards his two bodyguards - "will come and pick you up at your hotel around 7 o'clock. Be ready." Snow walked out of the room, followed by his two henchmen.

Then a woman walked in, a receptionist I figured, and said, "You're free to go."

The next day I paced my hotel room; trying to think of a way out of this mess. I racked my brain trying to find a solution, but the more I thought about it I realized there wasn't one. I would have to go with President Snow's plans.

Then I heard the phone ring, and I couldn't help but deepen my breathing, so it sounded as though I was about the open the closet with a serial killer inside. I picked up the phone with trembling hands.

"Hello?"

"You have a visitor," it was the desk clerk of the hotel.

Was that them? I was afraid I would start hyperventilating at any moment. "Thank you," I said before hanging up the phone. I took a couple of deep breaths before turning the knob of my room door, then heading down the hall, to the lobby. I almost fainted when I saw Snow's two bodyguards. One saw me. Then he walked over and told me to follow them. I was lead out to a new shiny black car, which I got in and uncomfortable sat in the backseat for over three hours through forest and mountain roads.

Finally the car came to the lodge in the middle-of-nowhere Snow had been talking about. The place was much bigger than I figured it would be. One of the guards opened his door for him and I got out into the somewhat chilly mountain air. I was then escorted to the giant wood front doors of the lodge and then one of the guards went over to the receptionist's desk. The receptionist was wearing a skimpy bellybutton-shirt and a tight red miniskirt, but she smiled sweetly and told me to sit at in the waiting area, made up of a few comfy couches circled around a coffee table.

I didn't know exactly what it was I was waiting for, but I decided to look around while I waited. The lodge was made up of the lobby he was in and then two large hallways that went to the right and one that went to the left. I figured that the rest of the lodge was down these two hallways. I couldn't see down the left hallway, but I could see down the right one. The hallway looked much like that of a hotel with rooms aligned all along the hallway. I saw one girl that was dressed similarly as the receptionist go and talk to her and then go down the left hallway.

Then I saw a boy dressed only in a pair of skintight jean shorts and an open dress-shirt. The boy was skinny but still well built, somewhat short (maybe 5'10''). He was good looking with a fairly cute innocent face. I saw him turn his head towards the door, so I also turned my head in that direction. A tall, tan, handsome man walked through the main doors. He walked over to the receptionist and got out a few bills and paid the receptionist, who then gave him a room key. The man walked down the hall and to the boy. The man started to put his hands all over the boy, who didn't really seem to like it but allowed the man to continue touching him and biting down his collarbone.

I felt sorry for that boy, but the couple quickly disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Mimi," President Snow addressed his head trainer, who was standing at his office door.

"Yes sir?"

"I have a new candidate coming in today."

"Oh, is that so," Mimi said with sexual curiosity.

"Yes, and I would like you to start his training."

"I'd be honored sir. Who is he?"

"He's the district 4 tribute of the last Games."

"You mean Finnick O'dair!" Mimi said with a girlish sort of enthusiasm.

"I most certainly do. I would like him to receive the _special_ treatment."

Mimi was a bit surprised from this. "Are you sure sir, he's bound to be a gold mine; don't you think it would be in your best interest to train him quickly then reap the benefits?"

"That is true," President Snow acknowledged, "but he is special. I plan to use him for much more than clients' money you see. For the meantime, train him normally, but when the time comes, I'll be the one to deflower him.

"Understood sir," then she walked out.

The receptionist called me over and handed me a room key. "Second floor, first door on the left," she said and pointed down the left hallway. I took a deep breath then started to walk down the left hallway. I was happy I quickly saw the stairs that lead to the second floor at the end of the hall, because it would have been embarrassing to go back and ask where it was.

I got up to the 2nd floor then walked in front of the first door - 201 - then I looked down at the key I was given to confirm that this was in fact the right room. I unlocked the door then stepped in the room. It was somewhat small, with only a bed and table with chairs. It did have an amazing view of the mountainous countryside.

There in the room, sitting in one of the chairs positioned at the table was a woman wearing only a black bikini. She had long blonde hair; she was curvy with bulging boobs that couldn't possibly have been smaller than a D but given a second look weren't obnoxiously too big. Even though her boobs were big though, she had a small waist, complimented with her perfectly sized hips and thighs. She had almost a perfect hourglass; the only reason she didn't was because of her overflowing bust.

"Why hello there," the woman greeted. "My name is Mimi, and I have the great honor of being your trainer. I have to say I'm looking very forward to your progress here."

"Why are you here?" I said not bothering to introduce myself, or speak in an equally friendly tone.

Mimi smirked quickly before saying, "Oh relax. Today's the easy lesson."

"What lesson," I demanded.

"Your first sex lesson."

I gulped loudly and began to slightly panic. Mimi noticed my tenseness towards her words, so she got up and came over to put her hands on my shoulder, "I said relax."

With her close proximity I could tell she was a little taller than I was, but then as she walked away I noticed the 5''heels on her feet. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her, signaling for me to take the seat. I stayed standing where I was then sternly commented, "I have no intention of being a part of any of this."

"Well that's too bad. I can't imagine how you would feel about the lover of yours back home. What was her name again? Annie, wasn't it?"

How did this woman know about Annie? My heart started to thump, was it possible I would have no choice? Would I really have to go through with this?

"Even though this might not be what you had in mind after you won the games, be aware that the president is ruthless," Mimi said in a more serious tone, "if you don't comply with his wishes then there's a good chance that girl of yours will wind up in terrible conditions, and you don't want that do you?" She then patted on the bed again, and this time I did sit down, even though not quite as close as she wanted. "Are you hungry?"

I was feeling a bit hungry, but then I thought about all the things they could possibly put into food and decided to answer no.

"Are you sure, a little wine might loosen you up a bit."

"I'm sure."

"Well then if that's the case, let's start your training."

"What?" I said hysterically.

"We have to remember."

"NO, no," I said before going to the door. I tried to forcefully open it, but it was locked.

Mimi tried to put a hand on my shoulder and say, "Come on now-,"

I quickly yelled, "NO!"

"Fine, but understand the consequences of your actions," she said before going to sit on the bed.

I stopped trying to open the locked door, and slid down to my knees. I felt I was almost going to burst into tears.

"I know it's hard," Mimi said sympathetically, "but it will be easier once you come to accept it. If you're compliant then you will be treated much better than if you're defiant. Now come on, the sooner you do this the sooner you can be done for the day."

It didn't seem like there was much else I could do, so I went over to the bed and sat down.

"Are you sure you don't want any of that wine?" Mimi said picking up his discomfort.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Whatever you say," Mimi said before sliding over to me and taking a seat behind me.

President Snow smiled as he watched Finnick and Mimi on one of the many screens in his office. The view of looking down on the two made for stimulating entertainment.

"Please do it quickly," I pleaded as Mimi took off my coat, t-shirt, and then went to unbutton and unzip my pants. I was lying on the bed, just trying to get through my first "lesson." She pulled down my pants then put her hand on the crotch of my underwear. I jumped at touch. She began to her palm against my ever-growing harder penis, while her fingers massaged my sensitive balls. After I'd gotten an erection, she pulled off my underwear. Embarrassed, I tried to shield myself with my leg, but she pushed it down then put her hand on my penis. I felt ashamed. Not only that this way happening, but because I actually had an erection, and I felt I was betraying Annie.

Mimi caressed my penis up and down for a while. I tried to let my mind go blank multiply times so I wouldn't have to think about all that was happening, but with no luck. Mimi then bent over and started to suckle on my exposed right nipple. The sensation was giving his body tings of pleasure.

Mimi bent her head over my penis and incased it with her warm wet mouth. "No," I weakly pleaded, but Mimi continued to bob her head up and down on my penis that started to pulsate as streams of saliva ran down from her wet mouth. She then just started to violently lick at the tip of my penis, dipping her tongue into the small indent of the hole. I couldn't help but arch my back at the sensational feeling her tongue gave me.

She brought her head up off of my penis, allowing me a few moments to calm down. I was desperately hoping that this was all for my lesson. My eyes popped out though and my hopes were dashed as I saw Mimi discarding her bathing suit and moved so her hips hovered over my cock. "Please, don't," I pleaded again as I shut my eyes and turned my head away from Mimi. Then my heart sank as a felt her pussy sheathing my penis.

I shed a tear and thought of his Annie. I remembered the day in middle school, right before I went off to the games, when Annie and I vowed that we would save each other. I was going against that vow now. My virginity could never belong to Annie now, I've betrayed her. I continued to think of Annie, my heart filling with pain at the thought of my disloyalty, as I felt Mimi bouncing on top of me.

"Can you feel that, Finnick?"

I didn't respond and tried to ignore my entire surroundings, but I could feel my cheeks turn red and my breathing shallow as I was hit with the pleasurable steady rhythm of her dripping pussy sliding along my cock. She was speeding up and I could tell I was reaching the edge. I didn't want to climax, but as she continued to ride me I was realizing I most likely wouldn't have a choice.

I was panting, just trying to keep from gasping out by biting down on my lip or tongue whenever her increasingly wet pussy tightened around me. It was getting harder to hold back as her pussy continued to tighten and her riding getting faster. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, when finally I groaned and warm sticky cum shot from his penis and into Mimi.

Only moments after my orgasm, Mimi got off of me, put back on her bikini, and left the room, leaving me there. How did she get the door open? I might have tried to escape this hell-hole, but I remained laying there completely exposed on the bed, filled with shame and guilt. Small trickles of tears flowed from my eyes and created a stain of moisture on one of the bed's pillows, as I cried myself to sleep.

"Nicely done," President Snow praised Mimi as she walked through the door of his office, his eyes still glued to the slumbering boy on the T.V. screen.

"Thank you sir."

"I believe that I'm going to have an awfully tremendous amount of fun with this one."


	2. Chapter 2

_Directed towards the audience of Miss Cresta -_

_This letter has been constructed to inform you of the community service associated with your acquaintance Finnick O'dair. Mr. O'dair wishes to inform you about, and apologize for, this inconvenience. This is no cause for concern, as his efforts in our Capitol will go to a good cause. The duration of this project is currently unknown, but we must emphasize that it is imperative. We ask you not to share any information given in this document, for it is in everyone's best interest that we keep such matters out of the public eye. Be assured that Mr. O'dair's delay will be beneficial to all of Panem._

_Most cordially,_

_The Panem Council_

_in correlation with_

President Coriolanus Snow

I miserably read the carelessly thrown together piece of writing that explained my absence, all the while loathing the old white man, stinking of his fragrant roses, sitting at the desk in his office.

"You see," President Snow began as he fibbed back a computer monitor to face me, "I've taken care of all the issues involving your dearest Annie. I've also had your belongings retrieved from your hotel room along with the possessions from your home in District Four."

"Exactly how long do I have to stay here?" I asked bluntly.

"For however long as I choose. Now go get your belongings; they're located in the lobby. I've arranged for your next training session at 4:00. I have also decided that you will have all future lessons at this time. I suggest you cooperate and never be late."

At the front desk, the receptionist gave me the key to my permanent room. I asked her if it truly was permanent and she explained that it was rare for employees to be moved. She went on to describe one man that had been promoted into increasingly luxurious quarters. I asked who this guy was, and she told me his name was Hako Motu. He lived in District Nine and was brought here when he was 12 years old.

"You should probably get ready for your four-o'clock appointment," she advised.

I sighed, dreading the lesson. I gathered my suitcases and followed to signs to my new room, same floor as the previous. I hadn't noticed just how busy the lodge was - there were swarms of people in the lobby. I also noted that all the employees - not just the receptionist - wore skimpy, tight clothes.

My new room wasn't much bigger than the one I was in yesterday. The only furniture besides the queen-sized bed was a shin-high dresser. There was also a small bathroom with a counter, sink, toilet, and tiny shower. There weren't clocks anywhere, so I dug my old glow-in-the-dark watch out of my Cuggi duffel bag and stared angrily at the neon analog numbers . . . 3:30.

I wandered into the bathroom, closed the door, and slowly started to strip. I needed to shower; I still felt dirty from my last encounter with Mimi. I twisted the knob all the way to "H," but the water stayed frigid for several minutes. I eventually turned it off and stepped out. There was no towel on the rack, so I stood and allowed the cold air to dry my body. When I couldn't stand it any longer, I meandered into the main room and crawled into the bed, pulling the covers to my chin.

The door handle slowly turned, and to my dismay Mimi entered the room, fingering the keys that hung around her neck on a lanyard. I desperately wished for my clothes - my clothes still strewn across the bathroom floor.

"Ready for you lesson?" Mimi asked.

"No . . . Not that I'll ever be."

"If that's the case, let's get started."

Mimi wore a similar bikini to the one yesterday, except for that this one was blood red instead of black. She walked to the foot of the bed and yanked off my covers.

"Aw look, your already prepared." I guess the cold must have given me a semi.

I gulped in fear. Mimi sat on the dresser.

"Do you masturbate?"

I was caught off guard by her perverted question. "Why?"

"Some clients have personal reasons why they may not want to have intercourse with you themselves. They may wish to watch you pleasure yourself."

I blushed an even deeper scarlet.

"You have, haven't you? Almost everyone does. Show me how you do it."

Mimi's request shocked me. I really hadn't touched myself since before I left for the Games. I put on a straight face. "I don't do that."

"Oh really? Here, let me teach you then."

"No, no, no, I can do it," I backtracked, scooting as far away from Mimi as I could.

"Alright. Show me." Mimi crossed her arms.

I didn't move, too embarrassed to begin.

"Do you need some . . . _inspiration?_" Mimi asked in a seductive tone.

"NO! I'm fine. Really."

"Then start!" Mimi demanded.

Her authoritative tone shocked me; I realized that I would end up doing this whether I liked it or not. I begrudgingly placed my right hand on the base of my penis and started to stroke up and down my shaft, not with enough aggression to produce any stimulation.

"Get closer, and spread your legs."

I inched forward and barely parted my legs.

"Spread your legs or I will spread them for you."

I opened completely, offering Mimi a perfect view of the goods. I continued my mediocre up-and-down rhythm, occasionally glancing in Mimi's direction to see read her expression. She stayed blank and mute for an entire half hour.

"When is my lesson over?" I was getting sick of this.

"When you've completed it," was Mimi's logical reply.

"I've been masturbating for half and hour!"

"That's what you call masturbation?"

"Well . . . Yeah."

"It shouldn't take so long to climax."

I blushed. "It takes be a while."

Mimi snorted. "That won't be very pleasurable to the clients. I'll give you ten more minutes. If you don't cum by then, I'm taking matters into my own hands."

I was terrified by what she might do to me, so much that I felt paralyzed. I stopped my fake stroking mid-pump and laid still.

"Do you need me to intervene?"

Her disgusting question brought me back down to earth. I shut my eyes and took a firm hold on my penis and started to pump up and down the shaft. I wasn't going terribly fast, but it did bring some sensation. I did this for a while, stalling but building up some pressure.

"Two minutes."

Dammit. My heart started to race and I quickened my pace, building up a more intense sensation.

"One minute."

I was stroking faster then I ever had before, bucking my hips upwards. I had never felt so desperate to orgasm.

"30 seconds."

I started panting.

"Ten seconds."

I groaned, chasing my satisfaction.

"Nine,"

I was close.

"Eight,"

So close!

"Seven,"

I scrunched up my face, desperate.

"Six,"

I was frantic. I felt completion leaving me, withdrawing and releasing emptiness.

"Five,"

I NEED to do this.

"Four,"

Oh, I know! Think of something dirty!

"Three,"

Puppies dressed as cats?

"Two,"

No, no, no, no, NO!

"One,"

Annie naked!

"Zero."

My hand stopped and slid to the base, urging out a thick spray of warm white fluid. I collapsed.

Mimi walked over to the bed and straddled me, suddenly grabbing my dick.

"What are you doing?"

"You didn't finish in time."

"What?" She had to be fucking kidding me.

"I got to zero before you climaxed."

"But . . ."

But nothing."

My penis wasn't even soft before Mimi squeezed it, stroking it up and down, using my semen as lube. I wanted to argue, but I knew it was no use. She began to pump up and down as fast as I had before.

"I'll give you a choice," Mimi offered. "Do you want me to suck you or ride you?"

Needless to say, I didn't care for my options.


	3. Chapter 3

"How's his training going?" President Snow asked using all his efforts to sound level and casual.

"Fine, I suppose," Mimi replied, "Though he certainly enjoys running the water-works," she continued disapprovingly. She leaned up against the smooth side of a nearby filing cabinet pushed alongside the far back right corner in the monitor room; though practically nothing was present on any of the screens since it was only 1:00pm and everyone was either out getting breakfast or sleeping-in. "He may need to be trained out of that; it's not ideal for his target clients."

Snow couldn't help grinning to himself at the thought of Finnick's gorgeous face plastered with tear streaks that ran down the curve of his youthful cheeks. "Mimi," Snow started in a business-like manner, "I'm considering cutting Finnick's current training short."

"What why? He's only had two lessons!" Mimi asked thoroughly surprised, though a tad suspicious that this sudden proposition may be due to personal interests.

"I'm afraid I'm not a strong man, Mimi. It would seem my urges are becoming more troublesome sooner than expected."

Mimi knew there wasn't much stopping Snow from taking fresh-meat once his lust flared, but she also knew Finnick would be more beneficial as a straight prostitute than anything else, at least money wise. "He has some considerable potential though in straight training," Mimi commented endeavoring to sway Snow's opinion.

"I'm well aware he'd be popular with his fan girls," an annoyed Snow countered, "but I'm done waiting for him."

He hasn't even been here a week!" Mimi's frustration level clearly rising as her voice does.

"You should be well aware I've been eyeing that boy since he was first chosen for the games."

"That doesn't change the fact that removing him from his training would be a bad business decision."

"Hush, Mimi, be careful you aren't stepping out of line," Snow hissed.

"I run this company just as much as you do, so don't tell me I'm stepping out of line."

"Owning 20% of this company is hardly a comparison to my 65%, so no, you don't own this company as much as I.

"This place wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me!" Mimi said in raised voice, highly insulted.

"Silence, Mimi, you've made your point, dear, but I've already made my decision. I'm taking that boy with disregard for however many fan girls he has, and that's final." Snow paused a few moments, allowing the silence to sink in and reinforce his authority. "Feel free to see yourself out the door."

Mimi huffed hotly under her breath, but let without another word.

I lay sprawled out in a jumping jack position on my bed just staring up at the ceiling. I had no idea what to do with myself in between waiting for my lessons. I sat up on the edge of my bed, determined not to just spend the day mopping in the sad solitude hat was my new room, wasting away. I went to the window and looked out at a perfect day: white fluffy clouds in the baby blue sky, the sun shining over the mountain tops, flowers of all hues in full bloom, the carpet of green glossy grass that covered the landscape in back of the lodge. It was a perfect image of spring.

I hadn't been outside since my arrival here, so the image out the window seemed surreal in retrospect to my nightmare of a room that after a few days already harbored bad memories. The thought of stepping outside into the paradise of nature in spring seemed more mammoth of a concept than it would have ever been before I left for the games. I wasn't even completely sure if I was allowed to leave the lodge; I saw plenty of others outside, even now outside my window enjoying the fresh air, people who, compared to me held up in my room, were free majestically flying un-caged birds. I continued to stand there at the window and gazed at all the people below; not that there were many. I started to count the people that strolled by on the paved pathway that circled around a medium sized pond, obviously man-made, eminent by the large tree- ring fountain in the center. Some people would walk the entirety of the path around the pond; others would take a seat on one of the various whit benches. I only counted sixteen people in total that had gone by.

I finally gathered up my courage enough to grab my key and leave my room; even just being in the hallway made me unsettled. Walking down to the lobby I couldn't stop being paranoid that maybe Mimi or Snow would show up or catch me (they were probably the people I hated the most in the entire world right now).

Once down at the lobby I found myself a bit apprehensive, I wasn't even sure if I was supposed to be down here. I thought about turning back and returning to my room, when someone, a boy who looked only a bit older than me with blond hair and blue eyes wearing jade green short-shorts and a dark forest green long sleeve button down, walked in. Seeing him enter through the doors to the lodge gave me new determination; I was on a mission to walk through those doors out into the world. I took one step in front of the other until I was out the door, submerged in the spring air.

Outside I stepped down the few stairs that led up to the building entrance, and onto a driveway pavement. I looked to the right and saw the start of a side walk. I walked along the paved path, there were mostly just trees around me until I rounded the front corner of the building, beyond which I could see the lodge area was much bigger than I thought or could see out my window; it was the biggest courtyard I'd ever seen.

I looked to the left and saw a hug hedge maze. I was tempted to go in it, always wanting through a life size maze; who hadn't, but I was afraid I might get lost. I looked up at the golden sun, and then decided I had time to waste even if I did get lost; I couldn't get lost forever. With that, I walked over to the maze entrance and was consumed by the hedge walls.

Snow sat deep in thought on the blood-red recliner located in the middle of the 15'-by-15' room/dungeon. One could say that the room was white; referring to the colorless walls, but in reality the room was black, full of black leather straps, cuffs, whips, and a whole assortment of other delectable bondage equipment, all of Snow's personal collection. All was black, all except that blood-red recliner.

A sinisterly perverted grin occupied Snow's face as he contemplated all the wicked fun he could have with his new toy. He looked around at the various bondage treasures and pictured his play-toy as if he were watching a movie, or rather a porno featuring Finnick on the numerous torture furniture and assortment of contraptions; it was a bondage wonderland.

All his projected fantasies would soon come true; he couldn't wait to experiment with his new toy. He could imagine it now: Finnick strapped to an X-cross; a ball gag in his mouth and a blind over his eyes. Snow could imagine himself grow hard as he listened to the young boy's whimpers; the tears that passed the blindfold and continued down his golden cheeks. A dildo would be assiduously be forcing its way up the tight boy's ass by Snow's hand, until snow felt kind enough to discord the lifeless rubber and then replace it with his own hot throbbing cock.

Or perhaps Finnick harnessed up by a series of ropes and straps, making for a perfect wing for the bondage playground. Snow would have Finnick suck on his juicy cock as though it were a lollypop while a rotating vibrator vigorously attacked his hole. As Snow played with the settings and speeds of, Finnick would moan, sending incredible vibrations through Snow's cock. Then Snow wouldn't be able to resist swinging Finnick back and forth, forcing his dick deeper into Finnick's mouth.

Snow was so overly enthusiastic with his illusions; he didn't even notice it when his own real cock actually became hard, poking up under his pants. That's when he started to imagine the 14-year-old kneeling at the foot of the recliner, bending over his cock and bobbing up and down on his pulsing, gargantuan organ. The warm, slippery mouth vehemently sucking on Snow's lubricated foreskin.

Snow wished he could continue to let his horny dreams run wild, but his penis was starting to hurt form lack of attention, and he would have to be getting back to work soon. Snow leaned over to his right and picked out a sex toy from a toy box full to the brim next to the recliner. The toy was "Angel Lips" and war pure-milky white. This oral simulation was one of Snow's favorites because of the restriction setting that allowed the vibrator to get tighter. Snow smothered a bit of lube on his erection then slid his aching groin in, turning it on high and compressing it so it was similar to the mouth of a certain teenage boy. As the real pleasure sent shocks up his penis, and then throughout the rest of his body, he began to ponder the details of when and how he was going to lure his toy to his playground.

I lay on my bed dreaming of the times when my Annie and I would sneak away from our parent to be alone. Our favorite spot to be together in private was a rocky art of our local beach that no one ever bothered with. During the winter season it was too cold, but come summer you could find us there almost every night.

Amongst all the rocks was a small group of large boulders, which made a perfect ring, which created a kind of natural pool. At first we would just go to swim and hangout, but as our relationship progressed the more we did at the summer pool.

I remember the day before I left for the games. That was by far the farthest I'd ever gone with a girl before. All I intended was to spend one last night with my Annie, possibly even some tears, even though at that point I still hadn't fully grasped the concept of the games and my possible if not probable death. That night she was determined to give me the most motivation for winning the games, more than any mentor or anyone of my family or friends.

I remember her calling me up and pleading for me to come meet her at tour special spot. I was supposed to stay in my room and get as crucial sleep, but hearing the longing in her voice, I couldn't turn her away, so I crept out to meet her I. I went in a pair of swimming trunks under my clothes, like I normally did, but when I got there Annie was already swimming in the pool, and when she stood to greet me, my navy blue trunks got a little tighter since I could see she was skinny-dipping. I was embarrassed and thought I'd accidentally caught her, so I quickly turned away from her intoxicating figure and shielded my eyes, "I'm sorry," I repeated again, and again.

I'd been expecting screaming and a hard slap to the face, the kind that left a bright red mark across the cheek; I was already trying to think up excuses for when I showed up to the games black and blue. _"I was run over by a bus; I fell down a flight of stairs; I was beating myself up to toughen up for the games." _To my surprise I did not yet feel the stinging pain of her palm making contact with my face, but instead I felt her warm body against my back. I was still very embarrassed and continued waiting for her to murder me. The two of us stayed in that position. I started to feel my face turn red, not from a slap, but because now I could feel two hard nubs pressing into me.

"It's okay, you can look," Annie said in her usual sweet and compassionate voice, toned down a bit due to the embarrassment from the words she spoke. The slight tremble of her voice reflecting how shy and nervous she must have felt.

I couldn't believe she'd said such a thing; my conservative girlfriend telling me I could look at her exposed body. I was so stunned I couldn't move, so I just stood there foolishly while my naked girlfriend stood behind me, waiting for me to get-it-together.

"Finnick?" she called. The call of my name snapped me back to life. I turned to answer, actually forgetting she was naked until my eyes yet again met two round luscious mounds protruding from her chest. Of course this time I was not forced to turn around and my gaze found more now that I was allowed more than just a quick glimpse. I also saw the two hard peaks that had been poking me in the back atop those mounds. Averting my eyes downward I could see amply trimmed hair forming in a triangle pointing down to her still hidden parts. The mere sight of her hit me like a ton of bricks knocking the air out of me then continuing to make it hard to breath. To say the least my eyes weren't anywhere near her face.

She walked over to me and put her hands on my chest then leaned in till our lips touched. Our kiss lasted a long time, enough time for Annie to assist me in taking off my clothes. Then we broke apart and I was pretty sure I was ten shades of red when she grabbed my hand, leading me towards the water.

Once submerged, she clung to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine again. I didn't know what to do with my hands; to embrace her naked body or leave them by my side awkwardly. Of course I chose the awkward choice, until she grabbed one of my hands and placed it on her right breast. The small mound felt warm and soft. And thanks to this act of assertion I became more comfortable, so I put my other free hand on her hip and pulled her closer. I was disheartened when I though she was trying to push me away, but she was actually moving her hand down my chest and then even further...She took hold of my slightly hardened cock under the water. I flinched a bit at the unexpected touch. She had hold of me for a long time though, the situation becoming more and more relaxed the longer we stayed like that. She moved her hand curiously around my penis, taking in every little detail. I hoped that she wouldn't inspect me so much that she found something she disliked whether it was my extremely rounded tip or the oval shape of my shaft.

I was officially hard form the soft investigation of her hand and the anticipation for more. The simple investigatory touching turned to playful stroking. The feel of it all was sensation that was completely new to me, so inconceivably different from when I touched myself. This new sexual experience was making my mind go numb and my hormones go crazy; it made my body feel all hot and tingly.

She was really turning me on, so my hormonal rebellious side took over. I moved my hand that had been resting on her hip down to her butt, then to the warm wet spot in between her legs. As she continued to stroke my cock started to jump a little, especially when she increased her speed. The pleasurable vibes I felt coming from my cock seemed to go up my shat and then throughout the rest of my body, making all of me feel drunk with pleasure.

I started to feel greedier. The hand on her breast squeezed a little tighter and started to massage it in circular motions. In between her legs I took my middle finger and started to vigorously finger her hole. Soon I pulled out my finger so I could add a second. As I kept plunging my fingers in her I began to imagine my penis replacing my fingers. Then I did something I thought I could only ever dream about. I took out my fingers and moved her hand away from my pulsing erection. She broke our kissing and looked up at me questioningly. I lifted one of her legs up so I could see her hole. I was preparing to take her when her weight shifted and we both ended up falling in the water.

The waves slowly ushered both of us back to our feet and up against the rocks and boulders surrounding the pool. I was determined to try her again, but she stopped when I tried to get close to her. She basically told me she wasn't ready yet. To say the least I was extremely disappointed and even felt stupid for trying in the first place. I think she saw this and so she hugged me, then she told me I could do whatever I wanted with her if I came back home after the games. I was surprised she'd said that. She'd always been unhappy about me going off to the games.

I remembered how she kissed me tenderly after that, and how we spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms, thankful just to be together, but I wasn't able to relive that part of my dream since it was then that I awoke in my room at the Snow's lodge. There was no Annie, no beach, just me in my bed in this room in this slave house.


End file.
